The Obsidian Keeper
Write the first paragraph of your page here. The Obsidian Keeper The legend goes that the world was first created by two brothers, Arcanis''(Ark-ah-nis)'' and Diverum''(Div-ear-um). Arcanis the moon and Diverum the sun. Together to created Xarion(Ex-air-ion) and created the perfect beings. Armillii was their playground. Arcanis was unhappy with these unflawed beings so he gave them to ability to desire. Originally they were immortal but whilst blessed with minor abilities of the brothers, Diverum took away that immortality. There was war over land and knowledge in Armillii. One managed to cheat death, now known as the Obsidian Keeper, he was the first lich and also now a god of the underworld and forbidden knowledge.The ''Underworld is also known as Nil . Nobody knows his real name, even his followers. The Obsidian keeper wanted to be like his creators, he wanted to be a god. Eventually, he learned everything and then to prove he was as great, he created Xarion's second moon.Furious, the two gods knew something had to be done. The Obsidian Keeper's phylactery's components came from outside their domain, so they could not destroy it.(It's assumed that the material cane from the skys, more literally a meteor or some other material not existant to Xarion) So Arcanis and Diverum created a maelstrom which became a direct route into the underworld. They threw the psylactery into the maelstrom and killed the Obsidian Keeper. This time, he found himself trapped in Nil forever as The Keeper of the domain. 'Personality:' The Obsidian Keeper's true personality isn't really known because during life, he had mostly kept to himself. While alone, he would study magic which brought him comfort. He was incredibly intelligent and accepting, but he himself despised rejection. His hatred grew for his own race, everything about them disgusted him. He usually cooped himself to continue research and create. The Celestials feared him now for another reason, he knew magic that the rest didn't and he refused to share that knowledge because of their cruelty towards him. 'Appearance before Lichdom:' The Obsidian Keeper looked like any other Celestial except that he had black wings and hair, which was a characteristic that made the rest of the celestials uncomfortable. He was slender and his hair flowed ankle length. His hair was always down and swept bangs in his face. His eyes were golden and lips were always in a pout. 'After Lichdom:' Only ever seen as a heavily robed figure in black. His body was skeletal, though even he himself had taken the color of dark ash. His hood always sat over his eyes to cover the empty sockets which even lacked the usual pinpoint of light. 'Worship': Many cultists and evil wizards worshipped The Obsidian Keeper as a minor god. Most did not know of his deeds and the true cruelty behind his actions but only knew of his knowledge of magic and creation of Lichdom. Statues were built out of pure Obsidian, usually centered under some sort of oculus and sat before a giant altar. The statues always had a sacrificial knife in his right hand and a bowl in the other for ritual purposes. Whenever Xarion's red moon alligned in front of the larger one, a special ritual would take place. The mages would go forth with a blood ritual which was an oath, cutting yourself and pouring your blood in the mix of other ingredients in the bowl, it was a promise that you were The Obsidian Keeper's servant and a potential host for later rituals. The mage would be drugged during the whole ritual and everyone in the room would be wearing skeletal masks. The mage would then take a sip out of the bowl and then the statue itself would come to life, drinking the rest of the liquid. Then the mage would be sent into a darkroom filled with undead for about three days, if they came out alive and the undead left them alone, then they were worthy in the Keeper's eyes and would partake in a specific future ritual. 'Obsidian Sentinels:' The Obsidian Keeper has a goal of bringing himself out of Nil and back onto the material planes, but there is a special ritual involved. Most of the mages that partook in the ritual were elves because of their lifespan and connection to their ancestors. The Keeper's soul has to be brought back piece by piece in order to prevent any setbacks. So the mages that survived the first ritual must be the ones to bring back The Obsidian Keeper. The ritual must take place in front of a lifesized statue in front of an alter. During the ritual, instead of a blood sacrifice, the chosen wizard must impale themselves with the blade from the statue. The mage will go into a strange phase when they die. By killing themselves they can properly enter The Obsidian Keeper's domain, the Underworld. Their bodies become used as a direct gateway for the Keeper to store a piece of his soul in the mage. All the mage really is, is a husk, a shell to contain The Obsidian Keeper himself. The mage then appears as if they awake, but instead behave as if they're possessed and the pain is unbearable. They are brought back to life, but in seconds, lose all sense of oneself and turn into an Obsidian Sentinel, a walking phylactery of destruction and extreamly dangerous. The creature is skilled in hand to hand and magic. An Obsidian Sentinel can also phase out, becoming incorprial at will.